


His Whole World

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment of intimacy...<br/>(Written for Snarry100's Challenge #522: Blush)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please. And please don't ask to do a translation - I've had very bad experiences with them.

He's blushing. His eyes are closed, lashes quivering. His mouth is parted on a silent gasp of pleasure. Beads of sweat race each other across his temples.

When Severus brushes back the hair from Harry's flushed face, he opens his eyes and looks up at him with such feverish need that Severus can't help but give in. With the next thrust, he pours his heart and soul, his past and future... all that he is, into Harry's welcoming body, where it will all be safe. Where he is safe, and at home.

Harry is all he needs of this world.


End file.
